


Captured

by mechanomorphic



Series: Deceptikids [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambigiously Platonic Tala/Daisy Because I'm Indecisive, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied KOBD, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanomorphic/pseuds/mechanomorphic
Summary: Direct continuation from 'A New Low'.With Starscream and a hidden Alex being captured by the Autobots, Megatron missing, and Airachnid scheming the Deceptikid's feel like the whole universe is working against them.And it's only going to get worse.(Based vaguely on the episode 'Partners')





	1. Just A Little Longer

Starscream tried to look the image of a composed, non-violent prisoner. Though that was a look he often failed to achieve, considering his built-in weaponry and exceptionally high kill count. Starscream wasn’t just protecting himself right now - as his HUD was insistently reminding him of the fleshling shaking violently inside his leg. He doubted Alex had seen much action in his time, in fact everything about the boy screamed ‘scientist’ so badly that if he were Cybertronian Starscream had little doubt he’d turn into something useless. Like a microscope.

Prime had been talking to the medic and scout, with the green one keeping watch over Starscream. If it was the medic, or that two-wheeler Starscream would be slightly nervous about his human charge being spotted. But this one was stupid, even if Alex was dumb enough to fall out Starscream doubted he’d be noticed.

Starscream perked up when Prime began to wander off - presumably looking for their two-wheeler friend - and the medic walked towards Starscream and the big one. The medic grabbed Starscream by the arm and began tugging him towards the groundbridge.

“I can walk, you know.” Starscream spat.

The medic rolled his optics, “That’s what I’m worried about.”

Starscream huffed, and he felt Alex’s shaking get worse. He sent the boy a short message: _‘Just a little longer’_ as they passed through the groundbridge.

* * *

Raf had been watching the strange, dark-haired boy out the window of his classroom for the past hour. He was just sat at the stairs in front of the school - like he was waiting for someone. When the bell rang to signify the start of the break Raf was one of the first ones out of the classroom - which was odd for him. Instead of heading for the benches he walked out the front and towards the other boy. Jack and Miko would just have to wait for him.

“Hi.” Raf said, standing a bit away from him, he was still facing towards the road but closer up Raf noticed he had a bag next to him. The boy didn’t answer, in fact it was almost like he didn’t hear him. Raf tilted his head, and walked around to the front of the boy - at which point he noticed the hearing aid he had in his hand. The boy looked up to Raf, seemingly confused, as he plugged the hearing aid in.

“Hello,” Raf repeated, holding a hand out, “I’m Raf.”

The boy’s eyes darted from Raf’s hand to his face, he shakily too Raf’s hand and gave it a weak shake. When he pulled away the boy pulled out a notebook and pencil from his bag and began writing on it. When he flipped it over Raf saw the boy had written ‘Max’ on the paper.

“Oh, hi Max!” Raf replied, sitting down next to him, “Are you deaf?”

Max shook his head and began writing on the paper again, when he handed it over to Raf he’d written, ‘Hard of hearing + mute’.

“Oh,” Raf said, handing the notebook back, “So why are you here?”

‘Waiting,’ He wrote, ‘For a friend’

“Wait, did your parents leave you here?”

Max looked uncomfortable, pulling up a mask that had been dangling around his neck to cover his nose and mouth. Raf’s hand hovered over Max’s arm, he was concerned but didn’t want to frighten him further.

“It’s okay,” Raf said softly, “We can go inside and the school could call the police.”

Max shook his head, ‘They’re on their way’ he wrote.

Raf bit his bottom lip. He knew it was none of his business but he couldn’t help feel kinship with another young, lonely boy. 

Raf was so deep in his thinking it genuinely startled him when Max suddenly shot up and began waving excitedly. Raf stood up, pulling his bag back over his shoulder. Max turned to him beaming.

Raf looked around, unable to spot a car but able to hear one, “Is your friend here?”

Max nodded excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot. Raf waved the other kid goodbye, which Max responded with briefly before turning back to the parking lot waving his arms about. Raf rushed back towards the school hoping to spend the remainder of the break with Miko and Jack. As he opened the door Raf spun around to say goodbye to Max, Raf froze.

He watched as Max jumped into a very familiar, purple sports car.

* * *

Miko and Jack were so deep into an argument regarding Miko’s guitar skills they didn’t notice Raf approaching. When Miko finally noticed him she saw how pale and lethargic he looked and moved to give him a pat on the shoulder.

“Dude, you look like you seen a ghost,” Miko said, when Raf didn’t respond she pulled him in for a half-hug, “You okay?”

“I...I…” Raf mumbled, hiding his face slightly, “I just saw a Decepticon…”

Jack shot up, “Wait, like, now? Outside the school?! Did someone-”

“Jack, chill-”

Raf looked between Jack and Miko desperately, “T-There was this kid - Max - we have to go save him!”

“Alright,” Jack said, mildly panicked, “Alright, I’ll call Arcee, you can call Bumblebee a-and Miko you get Bulkhead. He’s not on the Nemesis so we can track him, right?”

Raf nodded, Miko grinned and slammed her fist on the table, “Let’s smash some ‘Con!” She glanced down and noticed Raf’s horrified expression, Miko winced and sat back down, “And… save Raf’s little friend.”

The Prime kids collected their things, and headed for the front of the building… completely unaware they were being watched from the darkened corner of the room.

“I told you keeping an eye on them was worthwhile.” Daisy said, hanging onto Tala’s arm.

The other girl just huffed, stepping out from the shadows, “We should call Soundwave.”

* * *

“I hear you, Jack,” The femme said, hand to her audio receptor, “We’re on our way.”

Starscream rolled his optics. They’d clamped his wings shut - an ‘extra precaution’, as if he hadn’t come _ willingly _ \- and it was making the usually capricious mech even more irritable. At least Alex had stopped shaking.

_ ::We’re going to die, we’re going to die, holy shit we are so going to die:: _Alex babbled. Oh joy, he’d figured out how to use the mental comms. How delightful and not at all distracting.

“Arcee,” Optimus said, “What is happening?”

“I just got a call from Jack, apparently some ‘Con showed up and nabbed a human from their school.” Arcee replied.

The green one glanced back at Starscream before turning to the group, “Miko told me the same thing. Why would they do that though?”

_ ::Oh god,:: _ Starscream could feel the boy's anxiety mix into his field, :_:Max went to go see Tala and Daisy, Starscream what if-::_

_ ::Soundwave would tear this world into a million tiny pieces before anything happens to that child:: _ Starscream snapped back.

Unconsciously his face shifted into a snarl, but his wings snapped downwards anxiously. Due to his optics being glued to the floor he didn't notice the medic quirk a brow at him.

“Optimus,” Arcee said, catching her leader’s attention, “I should stay here. You go after the kid, Jack can ride with Bumblebee and Raf.”

“Arcee-”

“I really messed up today, sir.” She said sternly, “And… if you get into a fight, I’d rather you be there to protect that human than risk their life.”

Optimus placed a servo on her shoulder, “I understand.” Despite the battlemask, it was obvious he was smiling, “That is a very hard decision, I’m proud of you, Arcee.”

“Just doing my job, sir.”

Starscream resisted the urge to gag. If the Autobot’s began prattling on about the power of love and teamwork Starscream was pretty sure he’d chew his own energon lines out.

_ ::Star. I’m so fucking scared:: _Alex mumbled voice came through the comm.

Starscream’s optics briefly glazed over before he came crashing back down to reality. He really had no way to get them out of this. His denta dug into his bottom lip as he tried to formulate some kind of plan.

“Autobots, remember the safe retrieval of the human hostage is our utmost priority in this situation.” The Prime said, leading his team through the groundbridge. “Arcee. Ratchet. Make sure Starscream does not get away.”

“You can count on us, sir.” Arcee replied.

* * *

“What do you mean you're ‘not getting through’?” Tala asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

“There’s just static, it’s not even ringing. I think Alex’s phone died.” Daisy replied, glancing up to a worried Breakdown, “The Prime team are onto us, if they find him…”

“Not getting through to Starscream, either.” Breakdown replied, “No ones even seen him or Megatron since this morning.”

Tala huffed, cupping her hand against her face. Daisy refrained from mentioning how that was something Knockout also did when distressed. “We… we go to Soundwave. We check the logs.”

“Soundwave will tell Megatron.” Breakdown said, almost instinctively curling his hand to protect both of them from some imaginary danger.

“We need to find them, Breakdown.” Tala murmured, clearly not as firey as she was before. Daisy gently placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her they’d find him soon. “Max is in danger. Alex would want to know.”

Daisy squeezed Tala’s shoulder, pulling the other girl in for a hug. Tala sighed and gave in, resting her head on Daisy’s shoulder.

“We’ll find them,” Daisy reassured, running her fingers through Tala’s hair, “And we’ll make sure Max gets back safe.”


	2. Never Forgiven, Long Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tala has to tell Soundwave about her mistake. Alex and Starscream form an escape plan.  
(tw for some mention of injury, nothing darker than the show but still)

“Heeey Wave-Wave!” Tala called awkwardly, a forced smile uncomfortably stretching her face out. Soundwave and Shockwave turned to look at her in unison. _Creepy_. Her smile wavered slightly, “So uh, I just need to check the Groundbridge real quick-” She said a little too quickly.

Curse Daisy and Breakdown for making her do this.

_‘Oh sure Tala, just lie to Soundwave,’_ They said, _‘You’re the least likely to crack under pressure.’_ They said.

She shuffled over towards the Groundbride controls, only to be stopped by Soundwave’s creepy, slender hands. She turned to see that empty, blank, _judging_ visor directly in her face. The hand was gentle when he picked her up, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his ‘face’. It was her fault that this happened - if she’d just told Megatron the _truth_ then Max wouldn’t be in danger and Soundwave knows, he has to _know-_

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Vince and now Max is going to get hurt because Miko and Jack and that nice little kid I beat up Vince for were secretly Autobot spies and they found Max and they called the Autobots so now Max is in danger and it’s all my fault-!!”

Soundwave’s grip loosened, not enough for her to fall, and he backed up slightly. Tala watched as his tentacles tightened and coiled slightly - he was surprised. _He hadn’t known._

It was at that point that Tala realised, Soundwave’s hand was inches away from the Groundbridge controls. He wasn’t intimidating her - he had been helping her get up there.

“...Oops.”

She heard Daisy groan.

* * *

Miko crossed her arms, huffing in the back of Bulkhead’s altmode. Jack had taken _her_ spot in the front seat, and Raf was in the back next to her. “Why don’t we just attack them?” Miko said, pointing to the Decepticon vehicle around four cars in front of them, “It’s _right there!_”

“Miko,” Jack sighed, “There’s also a _kid._”

Bulkhead also chimed in, “We’re also supposed to be ‘robots in disguise’, remember?” His display flickered, “Look, I hate this as much as you, but we could end up causing human casualties if we aren’t careful.”

“You’re anything but delicate, Bulk.”

“I know, but I try.” He replied, “Maybe you should too.”

Miko rolled her eyes, and was about to respond when Jack’s phone started ringing. She leaned forward, attempting to see who it was, “Private number?”

“My mom, maybe?” He said before answering, “Hello?”

“Is Prime with you?” Fowler’s voice crackled through the phone, “I tried calling him directly but it’s not getting through.”

“I’ll open the group ‘comms system.” Bulkhead said, suddenly loud, 80s pop music filled the vehicle only to be suddenly stopped with some apologetic beeping from Bumblebee.

“Prime, you there?”

“Right here, Agent Fowler.” The Autobot commander replied, “I hope this is good news.”

He sighed, “Nope. Sorry.” He said, though not apologetic at all, “Apparently Soundwave has been sighted near your location. What the Sam hell are you doing in traffic anyways?”

“A human civilian is with a Decepticon,” Prime responded, “Because of this humans age, we believe there is more than one.”

“...I hope you’re not saying what I think you’re saying.” Fowler mumbled under his breath, “You didn’t say a hostage.”

“We believe the Decepticons may have human connections, and have used this to capture a human child,” Prime paused as Fowler began quietly cursing.

“Do you think M.E.C.H are involved?”

At this point Bulkhead spoke up, “Not after what they did to Breakdown.” He said grimly, “Trust me Fowler, I’ve seen that mech beaten within an inch of spark failure - and he wasn’t half as freaked out after as he was when I saw him.”

Fowler tutted, “And I doubt that boyfriend of his would be happy either.”

“Boyfriend?” Raf whispered to Miko, who shrugged.

Optimus and Fowler kept talking, but Jack’s eyes were trained on the Decepticon in front of them as it began… falling? Jack’s eyes widened as he recognised the familiar green glow of a Groundbridge.

“Guys!” He called out, alerting everyone as the vehicon disappeared and a familiar whirring started up, followed swiftly by the sound of jet engines.

Soundwave had arrived.

* * *

_::It’s simple,:: _Starscream said, _::Just don’t get caught and everything will be fine.::_

Alex’s teeth dug into his cheek, he really did _not _do well under pressure.

_::I’ll be distracting them, it will be fine.:: _Starscream soothed, it made Alex feel incredibly reassured.

_::Okay, I’ve got this.::_

Alex moved from his hiding spot quickly, whilst most of the base was barren there were several large support structures - _underground base, maybe? It certainly didn’t feel airborne like the Nemesis_ \- which Alex moved between. He noticed there was a higher perch with a couch and a TV. He paused, face scrunching up in confusion. Why would the Autobots have-

“You’re being surprisingly quiet.” Alex’s mind was brought back to his current situation hearing the smaller blue one (RC?) speak up, he glanced over and noticed her attempting to loom over Starscream despite her small stature.

Starscream huffed, “I _am_ a prisoner, you know. It benefits me to be on my best behaviour.”

“What were you even doing there?” Arcee questioned, leaning closer. “Who was with you?”

Alex grit his teeth, frustration bubbling up inside him. This was none of their business, they should just leave Starscream alone!

Before the boy could make any rash moves, a different voice piped up, “Arcee. Leave him alone.”

Alex shook his head, he continued listening in as he moved closer to perch housing the controls for Starscream’s stasis cuffs.

“Why? You know what he’s capable of Ratch’.” She replied, “He’s scheming _something_, I can feel it.”

Alex rolled his eyes. He kept moving as quietly as possible, and managed to get on top of the shelf without attracting their attention. As he was figuring out how to unlock it they continued.

“I must remind you that I haven’t done anything since-”

“Oh shut up!” Arcee interrupted, “You’re a war criminal!”

“Arcee!” The other snapped, “Enough.”

Arcee huffed, shoving Starscream as she moved away from him and instead leaned against the wall.

The screen behind Ratchet flashed to life as Optimus’s voice crackled through, catching the attention of both the Autobots and Starscream, “Ratchet, we failed. Prepare the medbay.”

Alex grinned as the light on the remote changed from red to green, noticing the same of Starscream’s cuffs. The seeker stretched out his talons to let the younger boy know it had worked. He was shuffling back down when a clang of metal on metal caused him to lose his grip and fall. He glanced up through a cracked visor to see the smaller one staring directly at him. _Shit._ His mind helpfully provided as he desperately attempted to scramble to his feet.

* * *

Tala flinched under Soundwave’s unbreakable glare, one hand locked with Daisy as the other rested on a confused Max’s shoulder. Luckily Soundwave had gotten there before the Autobots had hurt Max, unluckily the communications officer had gotten injured in the scuffle.

Knockout, who was tending to Soundwave’s damaged arm, moved his gaze from the injury to the children then back to Soundwave again. Breakdown, however, was much less controlled in his reaction. His face slipping into a snarl then dropping again, only held back by the pressure of Shockwave watching him. How dare Soundwave look at Tala like that, she was _their _kid.

“That should be good, for now.” Knockout said, patting Soundwave’s shoulder, “You’ll need to patch up the cosmetics yourself - I don’t have that shade of…”

Soundwave nodded, acknowledging the statement and gestured for Knockout to join Breakdown and Shockwave in the corner of the room. The doctor twitched, well aware he was the only thing between Soundwave and the children. It seemed Breakdown had come to the same conclusion, as he was now being physically held back by Shockwave.

“Soundwave-” Knockout tried to - oh, he didn’t even _know._ But he was shushed by the silent figure, who again pointed to the corner. Knockout’s face pulled tight, expression darkening as he followed the order. Optics holding a very clear threat of _‘remember who tends to you wounds’_ as he stood beside Breakdown, who was muttering curses in a kaonite accent so thick it was near incomprehensible.

Soundwave - just as the two had feared - immediately strolled over to the gaggle of children, zeroing in on Tala. Knockout took Breakdown’s servo into his own, both his conjunx’s protective nature and his paranoia did not tend to mix well in delicate situations like this. Tala remained stock still, though her tightening grip on Daisy’s hand revealed how truly anxious she was becoming as the slender mech knelt down in front of them.

A voice crackled from behind Soundwave’s visor, a voice unfamiliar to the children but all too familiar to the ‘cons in the room, “**You come to me next time, okay?**”

Tala nodded a little shakily.

Soundwave’s visor flashed a smiley face, slim digits spread out as an invitation to Max, which he happily accepted (though not before hugging both Tala and Daisy, completely oblivious to the tension in the room). As Soundwave exited, Tala let out a breath she was not aware she was holding.

“I will leave you to coddle your charges.” Shockwave said before making his leave.

Breakdown glared at the closed medbay door, “What a-”

“Are you alright?” Knockout asked, leaning down to get a proper look at the two girls.

“Uh, yeah? I think?” Tala responded, rubbing at her eye, “I dunno.”

“I can’t feel my hand.”

Tala pulled her hand away sharply, muttering apologies under her breath. Her hand twitched uncomfortably for several seconds before she shoved it into her pocket.

Daisy sighed, rubbing the sweat off her hand onto her dress, “So, what do we do now?”

Knockout was in the middle of formulating a response, when both he and Breakdown went stock still. They both raised their digits to the auditals in a display both Tala and Daisy recognised as them receiving a ‘comm message. Knockout’s servo dropped suddenly, while Breakdown turned away from them.

“Guys?” Daisy stepped forward, “What’s the matter?”

“It’s Megatron-” Knockout started, only to be interrupted by Breakdown’s growl.

“He’s back.” The blue mech snarled out.

\- - -

Alex managed to scramble far back enough that the Autobot lunging for him missed, landing rather harshly on her stomach. Stupid, stupid, _stupid._ How could he have been so careless? They were _so close _and he just-

_::Stop that!:: _Starscream’s voice chided, _::this isn’t over yet - get over here. A bridge will be opened in a second, I’ll get us out.::_

Alex pulled himself back up, the crack impeded his vision and the ringing in his ears was _so loud_ but he could make out Starscream’s familiar silver and red among a sea of orange rocks and concrete. The boy sucked in a breath and bolted straight towards where he was sure the Decepticon was.

Arcee groaned, Ratchet was shouting at her but she couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. She saw something moving, battle protocols alerting her to the fact it was a threat and she instinctively kicked at it.

Alex hit the wall with a disgustingly loud _crack._

Starscream waited - watched - for a moment as the boy fell to the ground, unmoving. A sickening horror traveled up his spine. After everything the two had been through in the last twenty-four hours - from Megatron, to the cave in, to Starscream’s own hubris - that this _pathetic, writhing, little Autobot_ is the one that takes Alex from him. In the darkest corners of his mind, a voice he has not heard in many years cracks:

** _“Everything you touch turns to ash.”_ **

“No…” Starscream’s whisper turns to a loud snarl, _“Not again!”_

Arcee barely has time to brace herself before she’s tossed against the ground, Starscream’s talons digging deep into her abdomen as his digits tighten around her neck. “I will destroy every. Last. Piece of you. Just like I did to that _pathetic_ loudmouth Cliffjumper.”

Momentarily, Arcee’s optics spark with recognition before they fizzle out, the energon loss putting her into stasis.

Starscream’s optics widen as he hears a groan from behind him. He turns, seeing Alex attempt to push himself up before collapsing onto the ground. He rushed to the boy, cradling his small, fragile body in his servos. He can’t even manage a consoling word before the groundbridge burst to life, and Starscream knows it’s now or never. He transformed carefully but quickly, arranging the boy to be comfortable (given the circumstances) in his cockpit before rushing the wounded Autobots in his alt and disappearing into the green vortex.

Prime’s optics widen as he watches Starscream vanish, before turning to his medic who was desperately trying to patch up Arcee. Bulkhead and Bumblebee are too wounded and confused to even recognise what’s happening.

The Autobot leader takes a few steps forward, shutting down the bridge as he does, before his icy blue optics met with Ratchet’s.

“What. Happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okOKOK if your asking 'scar, where the fuck were you?' the answer is half this fic was done but i was so busy w college and Other Plot Bunnies that my brain couldnt focus. it is currently 1am i have a week till my final major is due in but my brain went 'Deceptikids Time' and i am not one to argue  
oh important thing: nobody is like, dying. i know i can be kinda Dramatic when i write stuff but yeah. arcees fine. shes just in an angst coma rn  
the next fic is absolutely going to be sooner that this, and im really sorry it took so long but thanks to everyone that has read and supported this fic so far!! and to those of you who binge read the series while in quarantine: I See You.  
im also planning on doing a few speedpaints for pride month based on the deceptikids pride thing i did almost two years (!!!!) ago now so thats gonna be fun! planning on doing voiceovers for them discussing each character.  
next time on deceptikids: i promise i dont hate megatron (lies) i just find him Really Compelling As An Asshole


End file.
